


Spike

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a sensory spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike

## Spike

by Bluerose

Pet Fly owns them. I don't, wish I did. 

Not beta'd 

NC-17 

E-mail: sundescent@n2adventure.com 

* * *

SPIKE   
by Bluerose 

"Chief, wake up." 

The voice penetrates the sleep fogged brain. Blair slowly sits up the room is dark the only light coming in is from the street lamps. They show a tall figure with a very familiar voice still calling his name softly. "What's up man?" 

"Senses spiking all over the place. Can't get control." the voice a pained whisper. 

"What sense?" sitting up in bed processing the information. It's been months since Jim had a sensory spike that he couldn't control. 

"All of them." 

Blair starts to reach for Jim only to stop in mid reach as the information sinks into his consciousness "Okay I want you to focus on the sound of my voice. Just the sound of my voice. I'll walk you through this man. You're going to be alright we will get this under control. Just listen to the sound of my voice you can do that. It's the only thing you hear. Everything else is gone. Are you with me Jim?" 

"It's working hearing isn't spiking any all over the place Chief. Keep talking" 

"Sight Jim focus your eyes on me. My face that's all you see. Then slowly add the rest of me to the picture. You got that?" 

After a pause of several minutes "I've got it Chief. Sights under control." 

"Good I'm going to turn on the light by my bed." reaching for the lamp turning it on. Noticing for the first time Jim is naked _Just great everything I wished for_ taking a deep breathe holding he pushes down the desire he feels. 

"I'm going to touch you Jim. My hand is going to be on your left shoulder focus on that touch. It's the only thing you feel." 

Jim flinches under the touch and Blair removes his hand. Then Jim reaches out to touch Blair his hand resting over the Blairs heart. Jim breathes slowly focusing hearing as well on the sound of that heart beat. He brings his other hand to Blairs chest. Feeling the chest hairs under his hands as well as the heart beat. He begins to move his hands over Blairs chest focusing on the feel of his guide. Cataloging each feel of his guide's body. 

" I got touch under control." continuing the caresses of his guides body. 

"That's good." Jim's caresses arousing him. He doesn't have time for this. Focusing on his breathing until it's steady and even. Now he is calmer and can focus on Jim. The next sense is scent, what to have Jim focus on. Nothing comes to mind until he feels Jim's nose near his neck breathing in his scent. "Now I want you to focus your sense of smell on me. You know my scent it's familiar everyday. Breathe it in. Have it drown everything else you smell out. Focus on it man." 

Musk curls in his nostrils heady arousal it comes from his guide. The scent burrows deep into his brain triggering a response. A need to taste. Hands aren't enough any more he needs full body contact. Stripping the blankets from Blair he lies down next to him. Hands caressing what he can reach. Inhaling the rich scent of his aroused guide wanting more. "Jim what are you doing man?" fighting the arousal that those caresses bring. 

"Need to taste you." mumbles Jim, tasting the rich flavor of the guide with each sweep of his tongue. "All of you." 

"I don't think that is a good idea man." a little panicky 

"Need all of you Chief. Have to imprint all of you in my memory." The tongue now moving down to Blair's chest. Jim hears the sweet music of Blair's groan of pleasure when his tongue passes over the nipple ring. He goes back to do it again to hear the soft sound of need that curls from Blair lips to his brain arousing him further. 

"Jim think a minute man. Remember I'm Bi. This is turning me on you said you didn't want to go down this road." Blair tries to stop Jim. 

"Need to reconfirm the bond almost lost you to the bitch. Almost lost myself Chief." Jim whispers. The tongue moving down Blair's chest to his belly. "Want this with you, only you. Need this to feel whole again. Too much pain. Too much death. This is life." Hearing the pick up in the heart beat, smelling the out pouring of arousal from Blair. Jim moves lower nuzzling around the erect cock absorbing the scent taste of his guide. 

Blair pulls Jim up so he is face to face with him. "If we do this we do it together." diving in for a kiss. Hands roaming freely, caressing, stroking, until Jim is equally as aroused. 

"Need to taste you." breaking away from Blair's lips trailing kisses down to where he was before, lips and tongue caressing Blair's cock. 

"Together man." Blair pushes Jim away. He twists around until his head rests on Jim's thigh, beginning a series of light kisses along Jim's inner thigh. 

Gasping in surprise Jim closes his eyes and just feels his guide's sweet lips on him. "Oh yeah." feeling Blair's lips come closer to his cock. A thrust of Blairs hips reminds him that he is neglecting something. He turns his attention back to Blairs cock tasting the salty pre-cum that oozes out of the slit making hungry for more. A memory fragment from way before Peru surfaces of an older woman he took as a lover between assignments. Something she had done to drive him wild. Can he do this, concentrating briefly he relaxes the muscles in his throat then tries to swallow Blair whole. It works! Now for part two, trailing his fingers to Blair's balls feeling them roll gently in the scrotum. Moving further back feeling for just the right spot. Success as he feels the salty cum in his mouth. Loving the taste of that nectar swallowing it all. 

"Interesting technique Jim." Blair murmurs dazed "Have to remember it." returning his attention to Jim's cock. He has a few tricks up his sleeve as well in the mind blowing sex department. Jim is going to remember this night even if it is the only time they make love. Nibbles and caresses bring his lover to the edge then backing off once, twice, then a third time. Slow loving torture Blairs total concentration on the man he is making love to. Nearly there, smiling inside, time now to finish Jim off. A saliva coated finger easing into Jim finding the prostate pressing. The body beside him going taut a deep growl of release. The body goes slack as the afterglow rolls through Jim. 

A minute then two passes before either can move. Something is missing still rolls though Jim's mind. What sense is it? Ah yes, taste. The taste of himself on his guide. Jim tugs gently on Blair's arm getting his attention. Turning Blair until they are face to face. Kissing him with slow sipping kisses imprinting the taste of himself on Blair it's enough for now. Sleep is pulling him into it's embrace the rest can wait until morning. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
